The Divergent Trilogy: Epilogue
by MaekoLovesPandas
Summary: Epilogue to the trilogy, set in Tris' POV. #4
1. Tris' POV

**A/N: **I finished reading the trilogy yesterday and I've been re-skimming the books the whole day today until I decided to re-write the ending in Tris' POV. I hope you enjoy it, somewhat, and I am open to any and all feedback and/or constructive criticism. I really appreciate them. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Divergent Trilogy. All characters, settings, and conversations belong to Veronica Roth, and respective others. Thank you.

* * *

**Written By: MaekoLovesPandas**  
**Words: 1,805**  
**Date Released: March 10th, 2014**

* * *

**Tris' POV**

_Tobias. _

My heart throbs in both relief and pain as he and the rest walk into the compound. He's alive. And so is everyone else. I try to savour his strong, handsome expression, afraid of what is to come.

Cara, badly bruised on the side of her face, stands on the other side of the abandoned security checkpoint as the group walks through. I subconsciously sigh in relief. There is no one else I want telling them what happened.

Tobias looks at Cara with a worried expression, noticing her uneasiness.

"What is it?" He says.

Cara shakes her head.

"Where's Tris?" He urges.

"I'm sorry, Tobias."

"Sorry about what?" Christina says roughly. "Tell us what _happened_!"

Christina. Her brazen personality with her profound understanding with the world around her. I feel tears pushing its way through my eyes but I force it gone. I can't do this now.

I approach closer so that I'm standing right between her and Cara. I raise my hand to place it on her cheek, but stop as Cara begins.

"Tris went into the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb," she says. "She survived the death serum, and set off the memory serume, but she... she was shot. And she didn't survive. I'm so sorry."

Reliazation dawned as I grew cold. I take a step back from everyone, suddenly feeling unsure and unsafe. I shouldn't be here. I died. I'm dead. So why? Why is it that I'm here? Listening, and standing as if I'm not? Guilt consumes me as I hear the first cry from Christina, and it eats me even more as I glance at Tobias. His movements remain still, his face remain still. But his eyes tell a different story. Wide with disbelief and wild with fire, just how is he taking this sort of information?

I try to stay but my mind refuses. I turn my back on the group, my ears listening to nothing but the cries of Christina as I begin making my way out of the security checkpoint.

_Never in my life had I dreamt about watching those I love receive the news of my death._

* * *

Sometimes, though quite rarely, Tobias comes to visit my body. I lie on a table, and I never realized how peaceful of a look I held. It's as if I'm simply sleeping, and I'll wake up soon enough. He squeezes my hand, and I can already recall all those times we held hands. His warmth, his strength. His firm grip yet gentle touch.

I watch helplessly as he falls to his knees and begins to cry in front of my body, and tears rush down my face.

I know I'm gone, I know I'm dead. But one more kiss, one more word, one more glance.

_Please god, is it too much to ask for just one more?_

* * *

"Tobias?" Caleb calls out to him and I give a silent nod to myself. I know I haunt Caleb in his nightmares. The Tris he believes hates him for the act he should've done, but didn't.

Tobias ignores him as he continues walking down the corridor.

"Wait. Please," he says.

It is then when Tobias turns himself around to face my brother. His expression still, as his eyes. I approach closer and can already smell the wind of a scent Tobias carries.

I force my tears away.

"I don't mean to bother you," Caleb starts. "But I have something to tell you. Something... _she _told me to tell you, before..."

Tobias' expression hardens even more at the mention of me. "Just get on with it," he spits.

"She told me that if she didn't survive, I should tell you..." Caleb chokes and I put my hand on his shoulder, gripping him hard to somehow convey to him that I understand. He pulls himself up straight and I can see the tears building up in his eyes. "That she didn't want to leave you."

"Yeah?" Tobias remarks harshly. "Then why did she? Why didn't she let you die?"

Tears overwhelm me as I break out into sobs and touch Tobias' cheek lightly.

I feel no warmth transferring to me.

"You think I'm not asking myself that question?" Caleb replies. "She loved me. Enough to hold me at gunpoint so she could die for me. I have no idea why, but that's just the way it is." And he walks away.

Caleb, even after you betrayed me, our family, and everyone else to keep the secret outside the fence, even after you escorted me to my scheduled execution at Erudite and watched as I writhed in pain, you're still the serious and capable older brother from Abnegation. The smart, enthusiastic, and observant. The quiet, earnest and kind. A part of me I will never be able to, nor want, to forget. I never hated you, nor will I ever. I won't be able to forget all you've done, but I still remember the exact words I've said to you just days ago.

_I would never deliver you to your own execution._

* * *

After I died, there were a few times I've been mad at Tobias. Almost regretted dying so I could just be there to punch him in the face for being so stupid. There were a few times I wanted to simply shout at him, "Get over it, I'm dead! Stop moping around forever!" But the moment he took the vial of memory serum and drove away in a truck, I truly regretted dying.

"Matthew told me you stole some of the memory serum and a truck," Christina says. "I have to say, I didn't really believe him."

How _could _he?

"Then why did you come, if you didn't believe him?" He replies. His voice is empty, distant.

"Just in case," she replies. "Plus, I wanted to see the city one more time before it all changes. Give me that vial, Tobias."

"No." Tobias firmly answers. "This is my decision, not yours."

I slap him straight across the face although he's unfazed. Tears and sobs escape from me.

How could he?

Christina's dark eyes widen, then narrows. "This is _not _your decision," she says. "This is the decision of a coward, and you're a lot of things, _Four, _but not a coward. Never."

I glare at Tobias through my tears and uncontrollable rage seeps through every inch of my body.

"Maybe I am now," he stupidly answers. "This have changed. I'm alright with it."

"No, you're not."

He rolls his eyes and more tears fall down my cheek.

"You can't become a person she would hate," Christina says, quietly. "And she would've hated this."

I can only give a small laugh at how well Christina knows me.

"Shut up!" Tobias yells. I flinch away from him as I look up at his handsome face, contorted with anger and confusion. "Shut up! You don't know what she would hate; you didn't know her, you-"

"I know enough!" Christina snaps. "I know she wouldn't want you to erase her from your memory like she didn't even matter to you!"

Tobias lunges towards her as I let out a scream.

Oh, how I wish I was alive.

He pins her shoulder to the wall, and leans closer to her face.

"If you even _dare _suggest that again," he starts, "I'll-"

"You'll what?" Christina shoves him back, hard. "Hurt me? You know, there's a word for big, strong men who attack women, and it's _coward_."

My cries stop as I realize Christina resorted to using Tobias' father. His abusive way of treating his wife and son. I snap my head to Tobias, analyzing his reaction, and I presume correct.

He steps away and slumps against the wall, his body collapsing to the ground.

There are no words between them, and all I can hear are the silent sobs and hiccups I let out, along with additional cries.

"I also know how it feels to forget everything," Christina starts after long minutes of silence. "I also know how it feels like for someone you love to get killed for no reason, and to want to trade all your memories for them for just a moment's peace."

She approaches Tobias, and reaches for his hands which are tightly wrapped around the vial.

"I didn't know Will long," she continues, "but he changed my life. He changed _me. _And I know Tris changed you even more."

I recall Will's death. How heavy the gun felt in my hands after I had shot him. After I saw him crumble to the ground, lifeless. He didn't even know he was under the stimulation. He wasn't conscious when he died.

Tobias' tears snap me back to reality as more tears escape my eyes.

I'm gone, and crying feels so useless, so stupid, but it's all I can do as I stand there, watching my best friend and my lover cry.

_Thank you. Thank you, Christina._

* * *

"Are you going to zip line?" My best friend asks.

I excitedly walk around them and jump with my hands on Tobias' shoulder. It's been two and a half years since I died, and today was the day they decided to scatter my ashes.

"Yes," I hear Tobias reply. "I think Tris would want me to try it at least once."

I squeeze his cheeks as I give him a peck on the lips.

Yes, you're right. I would love for you to try it at least once.

"I think you're right," Christina smiles and says.

I watch and laugh with sad eyes as Christina, Matthew, Shauna, and Cara goes, scattering my ashes throughout the city.

When it's Tobias' turn, I see his face go pale.

"I don't think I can do it," he says. My shoulders slump slightly, but I nod as I understand.

"Of course you can," Zeke replies. "You're _Four, _Dauntless legend! You can face anything."

I let out a small laugh. Leave it to Zeke to give you a pep talk.

Tobias seems to reconsider his decision, but as soon as he inch closer to the edge of the roof, he starts shaking his head repeatedly.

Zeke's eyes narrow slightly. "Hey," he starts, putting his hand on Tobias' shoulders. "This isn't about you, remember? It's about her. Doing something she would have liked to do, something she would have been proud of you for doing. Right?"

The determined look on Tobias' face proves that was all he needed.

"How did she get in?" He asks.

"Face-first."

"All right." Tobias says, handing him the urn. "Put this behind me, okay? And open up the top."

I brightly smile as I hug him and kiss him on the cheek.

As soon as he's on his way, he starts screaming, and I can't help but laugh out loud.

_I would've been proud of you no matter what. _


	2. Tobias' POV

**Tobias' POV**

"Hello, Tobias," she says.

Her hair is the same shoulder-length from many years ago, however glowing under the scorching sun. She appears to be wearing the same clothes as I last saw her, but dirty, and blood was smeared throughout what was once was clean set of clothes. A bullet wound was on her arm, her stomach, and her other shoulder.

It's no surprise I'm having an hallucination of Tris, and lying here on the ground, with God knows how many bullet wounds myself, I almost couldn't care that this is a fragment of my wish.

"Am I done yet?" I say, pain coursing throughout my body. The bullet wounds pulse with my heartbeat , black and white splotches appear and disappear.

Tris seems to give a smile as tears flow down her cheeks, and an unknown force of energy urge me to get to where she is to wipe her tears away.

"Yes," she says. "You're done."

Relief floods my body as I begin slipping away from the pain, but my mind slaps myself awake. I have to savour every moment of Tris.

A thin, gentle hand touches my face and I look up to see her flushed cheeks and bright smile, although with tears. "You're done, now," she repeats. "It's okay."

I muster every ounce of energy to raise my trembling hand and wipe her tears, giving a smile of my own. "Where have you been all this time, Stiff?" I say.

She lets out a sob as a laugh and brings me closer to her, holding my hands. I can smell the sun from her as tears begin to escape my eyes. How long has it been since I've last been embraced by her?

"I've been right here all along, Tobias," she says. "Right here."

Her tears drop onto my face and her warmth tells me she's there.

Tris. My Tris. Embracing me.

I smile as my body forces my eyes to close, although my mind pleads to see more of Tris' beautiful figure. A thread tugs me harder with more force, and a gasp of pain escapes me.

"I...I love you, you know," I say.

I hear a sob as her gentle lips finds mine. Warmth springs through every inch of my body as more tears overwhelm me.

"I know," she replies, breathless. "I love you, too."

And she presses her lips against mine once more, and I let the thread take me wherever.


End file.
